


Challenge Accepted

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, based on a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Jacob Frye cannot be silenced. Or can he?I do not own the character of Jacob Frye. That honor belongs to Ubisoft.





	Challenge Accepted

“Shut the hell up Jacob” you snapped. “Come over here and make me…” He teased. “I’d love to see you try”

“Oh I will make you Jacob Frye” you replied, making your way to him.

“And just how do you intend to do so lass? I don’t see anything here that you could use to gag me with” he replied smirking.

With that, you grabbed Jacob by his shirt and shoved him onto the bed. Making quick work of your clothes, you climbed on top of him, enjoying the sight of him underneath you. Positioning yourself over his head, you reached between your legs and ran your fingers through his hair

“Who said I was going to gag you?” you purred and with that, you lowered yourself onto Jacob’s waiting mouth.

Jacob wasted no time getting started. Parting your lips with his fingers, he flicked his tongue over your clit, knowing it would speed up your orgasm. As he worked you, he traced his fingers down until he found your hole and slid two fingers inside, fingering you in time with each pass of his tongue.

Barely keeping yourself together, you almost didn’t notice Jacob trying reach underneath you to undo his pants. Looking behind you, you could see his large bulge through his trousers and before his hand could reach his cock, you grabbed it away.

“Oh that’s not fair lass” he said breathlessly.

“I never said I was going to play fair Mr. Frye.” And with that, you reversed your position. Undoing the zipper on his trousers, you brought out his cock, longer and thicker than you had imagined.

Bringing it to your mouth, you paused and looked to meet his gaze “ And I didn’t tell you to stop” you said as you began kissing the tip of his dick and slowly working your way down to his balls. Working his shaft with one hand and gently massaging his balls with the other, you licked your lips, flatten your tongue and took in every inch of him, right down to the base of his cock.

Sucking on him as hard as you could, you relished the taste of his manhood, determined to make him cum harder than he ever had before. It seemed as if Jacob had the same thought as he refocused his efforts as much as he could to make you do the same.

From there it was a dead heat. Two Alphas trying to outdo the other in their bid to be the dominate one. Neither of you were willing to give any quarter but it soon became apparent that one would have to give way.

The harder the two of you went at each other, the harder it was to concentrate. Still working his cock with your skillful mouth in between waves of pleasure, you looked forward to tasting his cum for the first time. Jacob for his part seemed to relish the taste of your juices as he had not stopped his own efforts to make you cum.

Unable to hold back anymore, you released Jacob’s cock from your mouth, though you still kept it close to your lips. Jacob audibly gasped as he felt you let go, as he was so close to the edge.

“I want you to cum for me Jacob Frye. Cum so I can taste all of you.” And with that, you swallowed him again, delighting in the growling noise he made as you did so. Pulling your pussy back to him, he slide two fingers inside you with one and and rubbed your clit with the other, speeding up his rhythm.

As you worked his shaft, you reached underneath his balls to a small, sensitive spot. Having heard it was a weakness, you gently pushed against it and you were promptly rewarded. Growling like a wild animal Jacob threw his head back against the bed as the levy broke and streams of hot white cum filled your mouth and slid down your throat. Drinking every bit of him, you licked your lips, savoring the taste and hoping it wouldn’t be the last.

You were too busy enjoying the taste of him to notice he wasn’t finished. All of a sudden you felt hands on your hips and the next thing you knew, Jacob was on top.

“It’s my turn” he growled and he lifted your legs over his shoulders. Reaching into the side drawer, he pulled out your long pink glass dildo and slid it inside you and proceeded to fuck you mercilessly with it, enjoying your loud moaning as he did so,

It wasn’t long before it was your turn. Not letting up on his rhythm, Jacob used his other hand to make himself hard again. Once he felt you were ready, he pulled the dildo out and slide himself inside, his larger manhood stretching you and filling every inch of you.

“I want you to cum for me (Y/N). Cum so I can feel all of you.” Jacob ordered as he pulled you to him, wrapping your legs around his waist and fucking you harder. Holding tight to him, you whimpered as your body began to shake uncontrollably. “That’s it. Cum for me” he whispered in your ear and soon your surrendered. Screaming loudly, your pussy throbbed and you came for him. As you slowly came down, you felt Jacob’s lips meet yours in a tender kiss and moments later, you both passed out from pleasure.

You had no idea how long you were out, but by the time you awoke, you could hear light snoring. You wondered for a moment if it had all been a dream, until the delightful pain you felt between your legs assured you it had not been a dream. Looking behind, you saw Jacob fast asleep, looking more peaceful than you had ever seen him. You wondered where this would leave the two of you but any thoughts of where things might go next were pushed aside when you felt Jacob stir and you felt him pull you into his arms. Thinking there was nothing for it, you relaxed in his arms and fell back asleep. Those answers would have to come later.


End file.
